


Misión de Sobrevivencia.

by Azemex



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Anime, Aparecen más personajes, Crossover, Dimensiones Diferentes, Manga, Muchas cosas se quedaran canon, Other, SPOILERS LEAN EL MANGA Y TODOS LOS LIBROS DE PERCY JACKSON PLS, Se quitaran muertes que son canon, Spoilers, Spoilers del manga hasta en la sinopsis, Universo Alterno, Y hay otras cosas que no, no se que rumbo tomara esto, si lo llego a acabar lo traduciré al ingles jeje
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azemex/pseuds/Azemex
Summary: Tres semidioses tienen la misión de ayudar a la Legión de Reconocimiento a sobrevivir.Ellos saben el futuro que a los habitantes de la isla les espera.Esta en sus manos cambiarlo





	Misión de Sobrevivencia.

**Author's Note:**

> He estado buscando crossovers de Shingeki No Kyojin y Percy Jackson en todas partes y solo he encontrado como 3 completos:)  
> Así que esta en mis manos cambiar aquello, je.
> 
> No tengo idea alguna que rumbo tomará esta historia pero pos ya que, ya escribí el primer capítulo.

        Aquel día varios semidioses se encontraban en la oficina de los pretores del Campamento Jupiter, estaban a principios de Septiembre, pero desde el día de Agosto que recibieron un rollo de papel que afirmaba el hecho de que Leo Valdez seguía vivo, y acompañado por una titán, empezaron a hacer una búsqueda, tomaron cualquier recurso que tenían para buscarlo, pero tampoco involucraron a muchas personas, solo los demás semidioses de la Profecía de los 7, a Reyna, Nico, y la mayoría de la Cabaña de Hefesto; en la oficina esta vez solo se encontraban 8 semidioses.

        ―Chiron dijo que por la ausencia del Sr. D no dejaría que saliéramos más seguido en estas búsquedas ―Annabeth informó mientras se desplomaba en uno de los asientos que se encontraban en la oficina.

        ―También sigue diciéndonos que deberíamos de poner una pausa a la búsqueda, ya que ya vamos a entrar a la escuela ―añadió Piper mientras jugaba con su cabello.

        Todos guardaron silencio procesando aquella información, era verdad, la mitad de los semidioses que se encontraban ahí entrarían a clases pronto y no tendrían demasiado tiempo para continuar con su misión.

        ―Nico ―la voz de la hija de Belona llenó la habitación atrayendo la mirada de todos, aunque ella la tenía posada en el chico de ojos oscuros, los dos semidioses habían construido una relación tan estrecha que sabían que es lo que el otro quería o necesitaba.

        ―Aún siento su alma, el esta vivo, pero no logró encontrar en dónde se encuentra ―respondió el chico, la tensión en el aire se fue, _una que no se habían dado cuenta que estaba ahí,_ pues les alegraba saber que su amigo se encontraba vivo.

        ―Podríamos pedir un favor a un dios, después de todo, muchos de ellos nos deben favores ―Hazel aportó, la chica de 13 años se veía confiada en su idea, los demás semidioses, no tanto.

        ―No creo que sea una buena idea, tal vez lo tomen como un insulto ―El hijo de Jupiter contestó inclinando la cabeza un poco.

        ―La verdad es que muchos dioses en serio nos deben favores ―Percy musitó, diciendo más para sí mismo que para los demás.

        ―¿Les debo yo un favor? ―una nueva voz se hizo sonar en la habitación, provocando que todos los semidioses se pusieran en posición de ataque―. ¡Oh! No planeaba asustarlos, héroes.

        Todos miraban pasmados como la mujer, de cabello rojizo oscuro y ojos azules se movía, envuelta en niebla, y era eso, _¿un zorrillo?_

        ―¿Quién es usted, mi señora? ―Piper fue la primera que reaccionó, pensó en hablarle con respeto, no sabía como reaccionaría la mujer si no lo hacía.

        ―Tal vez tu no me reconoces, pero hay alguien que si ―la mujer soltó una pequeña risa, provocando que su forma se viera como si estuviera separada en tres.

        ―Señora Hecate ―de nuevo todos los semidioses posaron la mirada en la menor, _¿o mayor?_ , de ellos―, ¿Qué hace… aquí?

        ―Vengo para darles aquel favor que pedían, traer a su amigo de vuelta con ustedes, para que puedan verlo una vez más ―sonrió y todos se tensaron, cuando un dios te da algo, _nunca te lo da gratis_ ―. Pero con una condición.

        Alguien musitó _“Ja, esa no me la esperaba”_ después de ello se escucho un quejido de dolor.

        ―¿Cuál es la condición? Si es que se puede saber ―Reyna habló, ella seguía en su asiento, se encontraba cada uno de sus perros a su lado.

        ―Llevaré a mi querida Hazel en una misión ―nadie pudo reaccionar más rápido que Nico después de esa revelación.

        ―No ―demandó el semidios―. Yo tomó cualquier misión que le de, pero déjela a ella aquí.

        ―¡Nico! ―gritó su hermana a lo que el solo trato de dedicarle una sonrisa, algo que había hecho más últimamente.

        ―Bueno, si tu te propones así, ¿cómo es que yo podría decir que no? ―el perro que se encontraba cerca de la diosa ladró, afirmando con su dueña—, pero Nicholas, no puedes ir solo, obviamente ―dejo la oración colgando en el aire, los semidioses se miraron entre sí, o mejor dicho las parejas, Annabeth y Percy estaban listos para decir que ellos acompañarían a Nico, Jason y Piper también, Frank y Hazel no se quedaban atrás, pero la persona que habló primero fue otra.

        ―Yo iré ―la mirada de la diosa se situó en la chica Puerto Riqueña.

        ―No esperaba menos de ti, ahora, sólo falta un semidiós más ―respondió la diosa, _¿o se consideraba titán?_ ―. ¡Que _estúpida_ soy! Si es que ya tengo el otro semidiós.

        Todos se habrían quedado pasmados por presenciar el hecho de que un dios se insultara a si mismo por primera vez pero lo último que dijo captó la atención.

        ―¿Quién es el otro semidiós? ―Frank preguntó, hablando por primera vez en toda la noche.

        ―¿Quién más podría ser? Mas que la persona que han estado buscado ―se escucharon gritos de afuera―, parece ser que ya llego, vamos a informarle de su nueva misión.

        Fuera del lugar se encontraba un gran dragón de bronce con dos personas a bordo.

Leo Valdez y Calypso habían llegado.

 

* * *

 

        ―Entonces, _Miss Niebla_ quiere que vaya en esta misión suicida después de haber salido de una misión suicida ―comentó el semidiós que tan solo hace unos minutos había llegado al Campamento, este cargaba una maleta, en la que guardaba a su dragón.

        ―Bueno, si no deseas ir siempre puede ir otro de los semidioses que se ―la diosa detuvo lo que iba a decir en cuanto posó su mirada en la chica que se encontraba con Leo―. Tu podrías ir.

        Todos dirigieron la mirada a la titán, o lo que ellos no sabían, _ex titán._

        ―Tienes buen manejo de la magia, mucho mejor que Hazel, más pulido y preparado ―la mirada de la diosa no se quitaba de la muchacha.

        ―Al salir de la isla perdí mi magia Hecate, no sería de buena utilidad en una misión como la que pides que vayan ―la ahora mortal miro a la diosa como si fueran viejas compañeras, _cuando en realidad Hecate la quería usar como instrumento._

        ―Yo soy la diosa de la magia, **un titán**. Calypso, yo te puedo devolver tus poderes, hasta más, sólo tendrías que ir a esta misión en una isla ―la niebla se movía alrededor, en el vestido oscuro que la diosa llevaba Calypso pudo captar imágenes de ella misma practicando magia, imágenes del pasado, o eso ella pensó―. Lo que estás viendo no es tu pasado, _pero lo que podría ser tu futuro querida_ , sólo debes de ir con estos dos semidioses a donde yo los mande ―no habían pasado más de dos segundos de que la diosa terminó de hablar cuando uno de los semidioses volvió a hablar.

        ―No, _no, no, no, no,_ Calypso ya ha estado encerrada en una isla por milenios, yo iré, además, ¿a quién no le gusta las misiones suicidas? ―Leo posó una de sus conocidas sonrisas en su rostro; quito a Calypso del camino de la mirada de la diosa y se acercó a esta última.

        ―Bien ―la diosa sonrió, tal vez no podría llevar a un hechicero o alguien con el poder de controlar la niebla como quería, pero los semidioses que mandaría eran de los mejores―, se van esta noche, preparen sus armas y cualquier cosa que necesiten ―dio una vuelta pero luego recordó―. Necesitan un, como dicen los jóvenes de hoy, _¿un aventón_ al Campamento Mestizo?

        4 de los semidioses que se encontraban ahí asintieron, no mucho después fuero envueltos en una niebla oscura.

**Todo se puso oscuro.**

 

* * *

 

        ―¡Nico! ―un chico de cabellos rubios se acercó corriendo a donde había visto que la niebla, _no sombras_ , se arremolinaban, pensando que al que mencionó las había convocado―. ¿Necesitas _gatorade_? ―al acercarse se dio cuenta que, además del hijo de Hades, se encontraban otras cinco personas más―. ¿Viajaste por las sombras y los trajiste a todos ellos? ¿Cómo es que aún no te has desmayado? ―el semidiós murmuro para sí mismo.

        ―Yo no los traje Will ―contestó Nico acercándose al chico―. Fue ella ―en ese momento Will dirijió su mirada, que había estado ocupada viendo que su amigo, _sí, sólo amigos,_ Nico estuviera bien; a la mujer que se encontraba con ellos, ahora que ponía atención, los demás que se encontraban con ellos eran tres personas que el conocía bien, y una chica desconocida, pero la mujer irradiaba poder, _una diosa,_ el pensó, se le hacía familiar, luego recordó a su amiga Lou Ellen.

        ―Señora Hécate ―el muchacho no sabía si arrodillarse, la diosa lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decidir.

        ―Nico di Angelo y Leo Valdez, a las 10 de la noche vendré por ustedes, estén listos, y hagan una maleta ligera, su misión no será tan larga ―la niebla se arremolinó de nuevo alrededor de la diosa y en unos pocos segundos desapareció.

        ―Bien ―Will alargó la palabra y después situó su mirada en el hijo de Hades―. ¿Pasó algo interesante? ―preguntó, después dio una mirada a los demás acompañantes―. Hola Leo, es un gusto verte de nuevo.

El muchacho hispano lo saludó de vuelta.

        ―Voy a empacar, ¿me acompañas? ―Nico le preguntó mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su cabaña y Will lo siguió.

        ―Bueno, ¿quieres dar una vuelta por el campamento antes de irme? ―Leo pregunto tomando la mano de Calypso y dando un pequeño apretón, apenas eran las 6 de la tarde, tenían tiempo.

        ―Claro ―la chica murmuró, dedicando su mirada a aquel chico que la había salvado.

        ―Leo, creo que antes de ello deberíamos de ir con Chiron, después de todo, estábamos preocupados por ti ―Annabeth interrumpió su charla haciendo que Calypso mirará a la chica por primera vez.

        ―Hola, soy Calypso ―la ex hechicera extendió su mano y mostró una sonrisa hacia la hija de Atenea.

        ―Mucho gusto, yo soy Annabeth ―se dieron un apretón de manos y Calypso se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta quien era, luego volteó a ver al otro muchacho que los seguía de cerca, era mas alto, y tenía más músculos desde la última vez que lo vio, pero no había duda, el chico era _Percy Jackson._

        ―Bueno, ¿acaso esto no es asombroso? Vamos entonces a La Casa Grande Cal ―las dos parejas caminaron juntas, preparando mentalmente lo que iban a decir al centauro sobre los acontecimientos de esa tarde.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero les haya gustado! Comenten que les pareció, si es que se me pasó algo, o así, gracias.


End file.
